jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Nadzieja Nocy/5.Nieporozumienie.
Obiecałam Czkawce, że przylecę na Berk. I znowu nie panuję nad emocjami. Tym razem strasznie się boję tego spotkania. Może nie powinnam tam lecieć?- myślałam. Niestety złożyłam obietnicę i muszę to zrobić.Nagle ktoś wleciał do Smoczego Sanktuarium. Tym kimś był mój brat. -Miałaś przylecieć. -Przecież już wylatuję.- powiedziałam z winą niewiniątka -Właśnie widzę.- zadrwił ze mnie Czkawka- Co się dzieje?- zapytał widząc moją minę -Nic. Po prostu się boję.- odpowiedziałam obojętnie -Daj spokój. Nie będzie tak źle. Ja tez nie widziałem mamy dwadzieścia lat.- położył mi dłoń na ramieniu -A ojciec? Przecież cały czas był z tobą. -A wiesz ile razy się z nim pokłóciłem? Raz nawet się mnie wyparł. -Jak to?- nie mogłam uwierzyć w słowa brata bliźniaka -Normalnie. Powiedziałem, że wytresowałem i zaprzyjaźniłem się za Szczerbatkiem. Powiedział wtedy, że nie ma już syna. -Ale później się pogodziliście. -No właśnie. Jestem pewien, że w twoim przypadku będzie tak samo. On na pewno tego żałuje. -Jestem w połowie smokiem. Nie zawsze panuję nad emocjami. -Poradzisz sobie. To co? Lecimy? Pokiwałam głową na znak, że się zgadzam i oboje wsiedliśmy na swoje smoki. Gdy wylecieliśmy z Sanktuarium, zaczęliśmy się ścigać. Oczywiście wygrałam. Wylądowaliśmy w lesie. -Mam plan. Będziesz u mnie w pokoju, a ja zapytam rodziców o ciebie, gdy już będą w kuchni. W podłodze jest szpara. Będziesz wszystko widzieć i słyszeć. Zgodziłam się na ten plan. Był bardzo bobry, a ja nie chciałam się na razie ujawniać. Szybko poleciałam za bratem do domu wodza. Do pokoju Czkawki wlecieliśmy przez okno. Było tam całkiem ładnie. Na ścianach wisiały przeróżne rysunki. Na niektórych był Szczerbatek, a na pozostałych dziewczyna, którą widziałam dwa dni wcześniej z Czkawką. Na rysunkach była sama, ze swoim smokiem lub z moim bratem. -Kto to?- wskazałam na jeden z jej rysunków -Astrid. Moja dziewczyna. Wtedy usłyszeliśmy głos z dołu: -Czkawka! Już jesteś? -To mama. Zostań tu. Tam jest szpara. Mój brat wyszedł, a ja podeszłam do niewielkiego otworu w podłodze. W kuchni zobaczyłam kobietę o kasztanowych włosach i zielonych oczach- moją mamę. Po chwili dołączył do niej Czkawka i zapytał: -Jest tato? -Zaraz przyjdzie. A gdzie ty się podziewałeś? -Byłem w Smoczym Sanktuarium. -Ostatnio często tam latasz. Siadaj, zaraz obiad. Wtedy do domu wszedł nasz ojciec. Przez te szesnaście lat prawie nic się nie zmienił. Usiadł obok Czkawki. Po chwili mama podała obiad i zaczęli jeść. W połowie posiłku Czkawka zapytał: -Za dwa tygodnie moje urodziny. -Wiemy.- powiedziała Valka -Przypomina mi to o siostrze.- mama i tato popatrzyli na siebie zdziwieni- A tak właściwie dlaczego umarła? -Mówiłem ci już. Urodziliście się za wcześnie i miała osłabioną odporność, więc zachorowała i nie przeżyła tej choroby. -A co byście zrobili, gdyby jednak żyła? -Co to za pytanie?- tato spojrzał na Czkawkę podejrzliwie -No, co by było gdyby żyła? -Ale nie żyje.- powiedział stanowczo Stoick -A jeśli uciekła ze smokami i teraz gdzieś żyje?- rodzice zakrztusili się jedzoną w tej chwili zupą -Skąd to ci przyszło do głowy?- zapytała Valka -Co byście zrobili, gdyby uciekła ze smokami? -Gdyby uciekła, zapewne nie pozwoliłbym jej wrócić. Ale ona NIE żyje.- powiedział stanowczym głosem Stoick. Perspektywa Stoicka: Czy ja to powiedziałem na głos? Wprawdzie kiedyś bym to zrobił, ale teraz jest inaczej. Gdyby wróciła, to bym chyba zwariował ze szczęścia. Tak bardzo chcę wiedzieć gdzie ona teraz jest i czy w ogóle żyje i jest zdrowa. Zdziwiło mnie skąd w ogóle Czkawka wymyślił to pytanie. Przecież prawdę znam tylko ja, Valka i Pyskacz. Na pewno mu nie powiedzieli. Nagle na górze, w pokoju Czkawki usłyszeliśmy czyjeś kroki. Mój syn szybko wstał od stołu, rzucił krótkie- To Szczerbatek- i wybiegł po schodach na górę. Po chwili zszedł na dół i pobiegł w stronę drzwi bez słowa. Popatrzyłem na Valkę zdziwiony. Ona też nie kryła, że ją to zdziwiło. Co ten nasz syn kombinuje?- pomyślałem. Perspektywa Nadziei: Po głowie wciąż chodziły mi słowa ojca: Gdyby uciekła, zapewne nie pozwoliłbym jej wrócić. Rozpłakałam się i wyskoczyłam przez okno. W trakcie spadania zmieniłam się w jakiegoś smoka. Już nawet nie wiem w jakiego. Leciałam przed siebie. Liria próbowała mnie dogonić, ale jej się to nie udało. Zatrzymałam się dopiero na jakimś klifie na skraju lasu. Uklękłam, a po moich policzkach popłynął "wodospad" słonych łez. Klęczałam tak przez jakiś czas. Po kilkunastu minutach znalazł mnie Czkawka. Uklęknął obok mnie i objął ramieniem. Jak dobrze jest mieć kogoś bliskiego przy sobie. Ja od dwudziestu lat nie miałam nikogo poza smokami. Wstaliśmy, a on mocno mnie przytulił i powiedział: -On nie chciał tego powiedzieć. -Ale powiedział. Nie chce go znać. -Spokojnie. Wszystko się ułoży. -Łatwo ci mówić.- mój brat pogładził mnie po włosach i pocałował w czoło Wtedy zadziałał mój instynkt. Usłyszałam coś w lesie i momentalnie odwróciłam się w tamtą stronę. Zdążyłam tylko zobaczyć spojrzenie niebieskich oczu pomiędzy liśćmi. Perspektywa Astrid: Zobaczyłam jak Czkawka wybiega z domu, szybko wsiada na Szczerbatka i odlatuje w stronę lasu. Do tego chyba nie chciał, by ktokolwiek go widział. Ciekawość wzięła u mnie górę i poleciałam za nim na Wichurce. Czkawka poleciał nad klif. Nie zorientował się, że go śledzę. Kazałam Wichurze zostać, a sama podeszłam go granicy lasu. To co zobaczyłam na klifie zupełnie mnie zszokowało. Był tam Czkawka. I to nie sam! Przytulał jakąś dziewczynę. Była bardzo ładna. Ładniejsza ode mnie. Miała piękne, kasztanowe włosy, które były związane w warkocza do samych kolan. Trochę zdziwiło mnie białe pasmo na jej głowie. Jej oczy były jadowicie zielone. I to dokładnie takie jak Czkawki! Ogólnie była do niego strasznie podobna, ale wtedy nie zwróciłam na to uwagi. Nie słyszałam o czym rozmawiali. Byli za daleko. Po chwili Czkawka pocałował ją w czoło. Ciekawe kiedy zamierzał mi o niej powiedzieć. Chciałam się wycofać i potrąciłam jedną z gałązek drzewa za którym stałam. Nikt normalny by tego nie usłyszał, ale ta jędza odwróciła się w moją stronę. Widok jej oczu zmroził mi krew w żyłach. Teraz nie wyglądały jak oczy człowieka. Były jak oczy Nocnej Furii! I to tylko trochę bardziej intensywne, niż Szczerbatka. Szybko się odwróciłam i wsiadłam na Wichurę. Poleciałyśmy do domu. Od razu rzuciłam się na łóżko. Wichura wleciała razem ze mną do pokoju. Płakałam tak przez jakiś czas, aż w końcu ktoś zapukał do drzwi. -Astrid? Jesteś tam? -Wynoś się Czkawka! -Co się stało? -I ty masz jeszcze czelność pytać się mnie- co się stało? -Naprawdę nie rozumiem o co ci chodzi. -O twoją nową dziewczynę! -O czym ty mówisz? -Widziałam was na klifie! -To NIE jest moja dziewczyna! Wtedy do mojego pokoju wleciała właśnie ta dziewczyna. I razem z nią była Nocna Furia! To niemożliwe! Podeszła do mnie, a Wichura pokłoniła się przed nią. Niczego nie rozumiałam. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach